These days, embossed films having concave-convex structures of various planar configurations are developed and used.
Examples of the method for producing such an embossed film include a method in which a concave-convex structure is formed on a sheet-like transfer destination film using a stamper master.
Specifically, a stamper master in which the inverted shape of a concave-convex structure that is to be formed on a film is formed on the surface of a flat plate-like substrate (transfer surface) is produced, and the stamper master is pressed against a transfer destination film; thereby, the shape of the transfer surface of the stamper master is transferred to the transfer destination film. By performing such transfer repeatedly, an embossed film on which a desired concave-convex structure is formed can be produced on almost the entire area of a sheet-like transfer destination film.